The present disclosure is generally directed to analytical methods for chemical compounds. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to methods and assays for detecting and/or removing oversulfated glycosaminoglycan.
Heparin is an anticoagulant that is used in many applications such as in surgery of the heart and blood vessels, with organ transplants and artificial organs, for cardiovascular diagostic techniques, and for the control and prevention of thromboembolism following surgical operations. Heparin is a polysaccharide not having a uniform molecular structure. It is generally considered a mixture of polymers of varying size and slight differences exist between the polymers and in the individual sugars within a particular polymer grouping.
It has recently been reported that heparin batches have been contaminated with oversulfated chondroitin sulfate. Chondroitin sulfate is a glycosaminoglycan. Oversulfated chondroitin sulfate is a man-made chemical contaminant that has been linked to allergic reactions in patients receiving the contaminated heparin. Oversulfated chondroitin sulfate mimics heparin's qualities and is a modified form of chondroitin sulfate. Chondroitin sulfate is a naturally occurring substance made from animal cartilage and is often used in supplements to treat arthritic joints.